It's their turn now
by ChellyL
Summary: Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy's daughter is at Hogwart's. New friends, new adventures and a killer on the loose. Future chapters contingent on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, but wouldn't it be cool if I did?

----

Today was not a good day, even for Quidditch, Fifth year student, Jenna Malfoy was certain of that the moment she woke up. Unfortunately she was the captain of the Gryffindor team, therefore she was required to be at the match against Slytherin today. Not that she didn't normally enjoy massacring the Slytherins, or any team she came up against but she just had a sick feeling about today, and her feelings were usually right. Before she had time to ponder her feeling any further her co-captain and best friend poked her head into her curtains.

"Wake up sleepy head." Eilis, Elli for short, Potter said. Eilis had long straight black hair and green eyes.

"No." The blonde said, burying her face in her pillow and dragging her blankets over her head.

"Come on, we get to beat the Slytherins today, we'll be one match closer to the house cup. For the fourth year in a row." She sing songed, she knew that appealing to her friend's competitive nature would surely put her in better spirits.

All she replied with was a muffled grunt.

"Come on Malfoy move your arse. We're all waiting for you to go to breakfast and I'm afraid if you don't get down there soon the boys will resort to eating the common room furniture.

"Fine, fine." The blonde got up and started to gather her clothes and broom.

"Besides it's parents day, we get to show off." Eilias said as she left.

When the door shut Jenna dropped the trainers she was holding, the sick feeling returned to her stomach full force. "Shit." She remembered why today was going to be a bad day, she didn't want to talk to either of her parents, and they most certainly did not need to be in the others presence.

----The Match----

Jenna was seeker of the Gryffindor team, and her one time friend now sworn enemy Cameron Milford was the Slytherin seeker. Cameron's Family was a Slytherin house family from as far back as the history of Hogwart's itself. Jenna was the first Malfoy in the history of the school to not be one, this was the cause of much discussion and discontent in the Malfoy house as far as Lucius and Narcissa were concerned but after awhile they got used to the idea.

Jenna was circling the field keeping an eye out for the golden snitch while keeping another on the play. "Damn they just tied us." They were leading 50, 0 but Slytherin just got 5 goals in a row past their keeper. Jenna let out a loud whistle, getting her teams attention, then raised her right arm in the air and gave her forearm a whirl. In the blink of an eye her entire team switched positions, with the exception of her, but there were days she played other positions. The Gryffindor's key to success was versatility and knowledge of their positions. Just as a bludger whizzed by her head, she quickly veered away and pulled up to dodge it, she saw the golden snitch. "There you are my beauty." She said, she checked to see what Cameron was doing, he was still searching for the snitch. Quickly she took off like a bolt of lightning toward the snitch.

"And Jenna Malfoy has spotted the Snitch. If she catches it this will mean another win for Gryffindor, and a Second loss this season for Slytherin." The announcer said.

"Shit, damn announcer. Bloody Ravenclaw!" She cursed to herself, knowing that Cameron would be on her tail very soon, and he'd be pissed at her for that trick play she just pulled.

"And Dawson takes a beater to the head."

'What the hell?' Jenna thought to herself, she wanted to go down there and help her teammate out but she had to catch that snitch before it was too late, they had an understanding about that.

"And James Potter throws the quaffle at Rogers, Rogers dodges it but it hits Upton. Upton whips it at Malfoy but Dawson hits it with a beater and shoots it back at Rogers, this time he gets it right in the gut. Ooh Madame Hooch does not look thrilled. She's blowing her whistle full force but no one seems to be paying her any mind. Come on seekers, one of you needs to get that snitch before someone gets hurt."

"Give up Malfoy." Cameron sneered at her, he was now neck and neck with her.

"Not on your life Milford. Why don't you go help out your team before mine dismantles them?" The blonde girl chuckled.

"You're dead Malfoy." He growled.

"I disagree, I feel very much alive you git." With that she pressed on faster, but he caught up to her and swerved into her side, nearly knocking her off her broom, and sending her spinning out of control towards the teacher's and Alumni box, she saw a hint of her mother and with that it summoned all the anger she needed to throw her magic into over drive and stop her broom dead before she accidentally knocked poor Professor Flitwick off his seat. Her eyes changed from grey blue and gleamed a dangerous quicksilver and her features hardened, if you were close enough to her the air around her crackled with magic. She quickly righted herself and turned towards Cameron who was a mere 30 yards from the snitch. In a flash she was less than a yard from him, even with her Firebolt 8 Series she couldn't move that fast, she was propelled by her own magic and anger, a very dangerous combination.

"And Malfoy is back on course on her way to the snitch. No she's on her way to Cameron Milford, this is not going to be pretty folks."

Before Cameron knew what hit him Jenna had planted her shoulder firmly in his side, and sent him flying off of his broom and into the Hufflepuff stands, landing on a group of first years. After taking a millisecond to appreciate her handiwork she took off toward the snitch, less than a second later she had the snitch in her hand, Gryffindor had won and all hell broke loose on the field, a bludger caught her in the side and she fell off of her broom and was rapidly coming colser to the earth, when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her, it was James Potter, Elli's younger brother and the other Gryffindor seeker, he Grabbed Jenna by her robes and pulled her onto is broom with him. "Thanks Jimmy." She said with a pained smile as she clutched her side.

"Hey what are friends for? C'mon Jen let's get you to the infirmary." The red haired boy said.

"Forget that, let's go kick some ass. Accio Broom." Still in pain, she summoned her broom which was spinning out of control over the middle of the field and threatening to crash, needing another new broom this season would not go over well with her father no matter how much money they had. As soon as it got close enough she grabbed the handle with both hands and threw her leg over and took off toward the mayhem. She and Jimmy found the Slytherin who sent the bludger at her, young Gregory Goyle Jr. no less, and lured him to about 10 feet above the field, then clothes lined him off his broom and sent him sprawling onto his back into a great mud puddle. By this time most of both teams had landed, the Slytherin and Gryffindor stands had also cleared out with the students joining their respective teams, and the air attack had turned into an all out soccer brawl complete with dueling. No amount of whistle blowing from Madame Hooch could stop the fist throwing and hexing that was going on. There were screams, and yelling, dirt was flying, brooms were whizzing about, objects were flying at people, people's body parts were being transfigured, scarves were being turned into snakes and other dangerous things.

Dumbledore, who had just about enough of this foolishness, stood in his seat and projected his voice and cast a spell on the two teams, "Immobilise." Immediately the group of quarreling teens froze in their place. HE spoke in his usual calm voice, "The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams will change, then proceed to my chambers and wait for me. Minus 200 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor houses for conduct unbefitting." He unfroze them and they went off silently, then he fixed the transfigured and charmed objects and students on the field. He unprojected his voice and turned to professors Snape and McGonogall, "If you would gather their parents who have came here today. I believe it is best to solve these matters here and now before someone gets expelled or sent to Azkaban. And do hurry, I do not believe leaving them alone is a good idea." The two professors went about doing what they were asked.

----Dumbledore's office---

When Dumbledore lead Professors Snape, McGonogall and the group of 28 or so parents into his rather large office he was not at all shocked, but still a little perturbed at the sight that awaited him, he'd hoped the teens had gotten all of their aggression out on the field and wouldn't have destroyed his office. Oh how wrong he was. Broken glass and instruments were lying everywhere, not that those couldn't be repaired by a simple charm, the children were still throwing fists, hexes and spells at each other. The pictures were gasping and yelling at the students causing such a scene. Eilis Potter went flying into a wall, Jenna sent the girl who did it a Slytherin third year named Alexandria Upton flying into the opposite wall, but making sure she hit a suit of armor on the way, Lliam Rogers summoned a large globe to fly at Jenna, effectively throwing her into the nearest trophy case, Cameron Milford had younger Jimmy Potter in a headlock. Jeffery Dawson was missing. Everyone else was brawling in some way.

"Stop this all of you right now!" Professor McGonogall shouted, but that got her nowhere. "This is unacceptable!"

"Expelliarmus." Dumbledore said calmly. As soon as their wands flew out of their hands the teens stopped what they were doing and fixed their attention on the group of shocked teachers and embarrassed parents standing at the entrance. "That's better." With a simple flick of his wrist all of Dumbledore's belongings were restored and fourteen chairs were summoned or transfigured and arranged in a horseshoe in front of his desk. "If you would all have a seat this could begin." As soon as the students had arranged themselves into Gryffindor and Slytherin Dumbldore summoned more chairs for the parents and sat down behind his desk. His usual cheerful manner and twinkling eyes were now replaced by a scowl and dark eyes. The grandfatherly tone was now terse and disapproving. "I have never in all my years of teaching seen a worse display of sportsmanship. In less than ten minutes you all brought more shame on both of your houses than anyone in ten centuries of Hogwart's. I should expel each and every one of you right now for the inappropriate use of magic alone. And where is Mister Dawson?" There were a lot of shared looks between the Slytherins but no one would own up to what happened to him. "NOW!" He shouted.

"One of them turned him into a Chinchilla and we can't find him." Eilis said darkly.

Professor McGonogall held her head in her hands. "I will find him." She left to go retrieve the boy.

"I should disqualify both houses from the rest of the season after today's events and the others that have been going on around here. We have had house unity in this school for the past seventeen years, ever since Voldemort was defeated, and now…" Dumbledore stopped and shook his head in disgust. "Weekly food fights in the great hall, first and second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws crying at the drop of a hat because of the general malcontent your houses are causing, dueling and fist fights in the halls, students being found bound to the whomping willow tree on a regular basis, Gryffindors and Slytherins are in here on a daily basis for some infraction or other, there was a snowstorm in the dining hall 2 weeks ago that no one will own up to, I believe yesterday's involved sabotage in potions and the dungeons needing to be evacuated until the evening." At that Jenna and Eilis shared a look and a smirk. "THIS IS NOT A JOKING MATTER!" He roared at them, immediately stopping the girls shared joy. "The worst of it all is the older students, including prefects and captains are teaching these behaviors to the first and second years as acceptable. And now matter how hard they try the teachers are powerless to stop it. Like I said I should expel you all from school, and I should disqualify both houses from the cup. But I'm not. I will be paring you up in groups of 2 from each house for detention three nights a week from now until the end of the school year." They all wanted to groan but knew better of it. Professor McGonogall walked in with Jeffery Dawson who, aside from looking a bit ruffled was no worse for the wear after being turned into a chinchilla, took a seat with the rest of his fellow Gryffindors. "Good Professor McGonogall, Mister Dawson you're just in time to hear your punishment. As I was telling you all of you will be paired in groups of 2 from each house and helping teachers on a rotating basis, none of you will be going on Hogsmeade field trips or on your free time for the remainder of the semester as Hogsmeade is a privilege granted to mature students, you will have to earn it back before you are allowed to go next semester. Instead you will be working together tutoring first years in the library, since you all seem to be so proficient at the art of magic you can share it with others. As of today all Gryfindor and Slytherin class schedules are to be changed so that you only have classes with each other, you will learn to get along or you can all leave the school it is your choice, and do pass that on to your housemates. Everyone except, Mr. Dawson, Ms. Malfoy, and Mr. Milford and excused. The rest of you may leave with your parents and eat lunch, your teammates will be down to join you shortly." He looked back at the three students in front of him and shook his head in disgrace. "Prefects, the three of you are prefects and team captains, you represent the best and brightest in your years and you are acting like a bunch of pre-schoolers. You are to be leading by example, not leading the mob. Do any of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Malfoy cheated sir."

"You're out of your bloody mind!" She screeched.

"Watch your mouth Milford!" Jeff said threateningly.

"Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Dawson please calm down. How did Ms. Malfoy cheat Mr. Milford?"

"They changed positions that's not allowed sir."

At the look of outrage on Jenna's face Dumbledore thought it best to let her handle the situation before she exploded. "Ms. Malfoy do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes headmaster I do." She said respectfully, then she whipped her head around, so that her curly blonde locks flew behind her in the wind she created and settled her angry blue grey eyes on Cameron. "If you'd bothered to read the rules, ever, you would have seen that in Section four, Article 2 Paragraph 8, it states that all players with the exception of seeker may change positions at any point in the game, but no more than twice, as long as the captain calls for it and the move is consensual on all parties parts. We agreed that we do what's best for the team. Most teams elect to switch two players at a time, we like to be daring. The reason Slytherin team never does it is because you all are too busy looking out for yourselves to do what's best for the team, that and I'm pretty sure most of you are illiterate. Don't ever accuse me of dishonest play again, unless you want to wake up with the mer people."

Professor Snape watched the scene unfold with equal parts awe and distaste. The girl was brilliant, much like another Gryffindor he knew, but why did she have to verbally castrate one of his house members?

"Why you little…"

"Mr. Dawson I believe you have been given a proper explanation. That's enough for now, the three of you are dismissed."

"Thank you Headmaster." The three teens said and shuffled out with their parents in tow.

"Um, Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy a word if I may. Jenna your parents will be down to the great hall to meet you in a few minutes."

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger looked at each other warily and turned back around to meet with their old headmaster.

When they turned back all the extra chairs from before were gone and only two remained in front of his desk, although they were far more plush than the ones the children had been sitting in they still felt like they had done something wrong to be sitting there along with Dumbledore again.

"Lemon drop?" He asked as he held out the candy dish.

"No thank you sir." Hermione said with a slight shake of her head.

"None for me thanks." Draco said casually.

"It always amazes me that students never seem to appreciate these as much as I do. Oh well." He said offhandedly as he popped one into his mouth.

"Professor you wanted a word?" Hermione asked, she was getting really uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking how it only seems like yesterday you were put into Gryffindor house, and you Slytherin, and now Jenna is in her fifth year. It is amazing how time does seem to fly." Her marveled. "But that's not why I asked the two of you to stay behind. You have to excuse the mind, it wanders in old age." He chuckled. After he sobered he looked back at his former students, "I know home has not been easy the last few years." Both adults just looked at each other and gave a slight nod in the affirmative. "When, well that terrible day happened we all grieved for your loss, and we all tried to help Jenna in every way we knew how. We haven't had many problems with Jenna, nothing major, but this year she seems out of sorts. She has been cross with almost all of the staff, including Minerva and Severus and she usually gets along with them so well. She's been sent up to see me at least two times a week since the beginning of term. Her temper has become erratic and somewhat violent. She seems distant from everyone and everything, but no one notices because she puts on an act. She is a brilliant girl and her powers are beyond most, and why wouldn't she be with you two as her parents. The headmasters from Beauxbaton's and Drumstrang are both interested in her as one of the Hogwart's students for the semester long exchange program we do with the sixth years. I believe both of you went on it as sixth years." They both nodded yes. "Her grades are holding but I'm afraid they will slip soon if she doesn't put real effort into her work, or start showing up for classes on a regular basis. I don't need to remind either of you that O.W.Ls are at the end of next term. She even seems to have lost some of her love for quidditch, and she is so good at it. Do either of you have any idea what has gotten into her?"

Draco shook his head 'No.' "I'm sorry sir, I don't get to see her as often as I'd like to ever since the divorce. Truthfully she is usually very content when she is at my house, she loves to go flying you see it's not something she's allowed to do in Vermont." A smile crossed his features. "We talk about school and such but Jenna is not very open about her feelings, not since…" He trailed off not being able to go on with what he was going to say.

Dumbledore gave a sympathetic nod of the head. "I understand Mr. Malfoy."

"She has been mad at me ever since the divorce." Hermione said quietly. "Even when she is home she doesn't say more than five words to me in a row, and they're usually 'I wanna go to dad's'. When we moved she didn't speak to me for months. This summer I dropped the Malfoy from my name and went back to Granger and started dating someone and she hasn't spoken to me since. I think she realized it's truly over. This also would have been Edan's first year at Hogwart's that may be why she's acting out so much." She said as her voice clenched.

"She has had to deal with so much at such a young age and I am sure being away at school makes it harder." Dumbledore said. "We are all concerned for her. Christmas break is coming up at the end of next month, where will she be spending her break?"

"We share her." Draco said with a hint of disdain. "Hermione gets her for the first half of break and I get her for the second half. It's been that way since the divorce, I always get her last." He said with a pointed glare at Hermione.

"I understand. Well may I suggest one of you sitting down and trying to talk to her? I didn't want to say anything in front of Jenna, but the other children look up to her and ever since she and Mr. Milford seem to have had a falling out she has become one of the main leaders in this inter-house war. If she has another term like this one, I don't know if there will be a place at Hogwart's for her next year, and although I know she would be accepted at any other wizarding school in Europe or the Americas it would hurt me greatly to expel her and I'm not sure that would do her any good. It could send her into a permanent downward spiral and I don't think any of us want that."

They both agreed with a nod of their heads.

"Well I think it's time we go to the great hall and enjoy what is left of lunch."

"Thank you headmaster. We'll try and talk to her before the start of next term." Hermione said.

"Yes headmaster, thank you for bringing this to our attention." Draco added.

They got up and left.

As soon as they were out of Dumbledore's office and in the hallway Draco asked Hermione, "Seeing someone are you, well who is it?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business Malfoy. We're not married anymore." She hissed back at him.

"It becomes my business when your actions cause our daughter distress." He ground out at her.

"We don't even know if that's the case. You know Jenna she's…"

Draco stopped and grabbed Hermione's arm, dragging her into a classroom behind him. "No I don't know Jenna, not for the last four years. You walked out on our marriage and took our daughter with you. I only get her for the last four weeks of the summer, and the last part of break, and I still have to work so I don't get to spend as much time with her as I want to. I love her and I want what is best for her, but you refuse to let me prove it."

"If it makes you feel any better she doesn't want to be with me! She spends all of her time with me either in her room or out with her friends. She won't even look at me." Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes. She looked down and lowered her voice. "I think it's best if she stays with you all winter and only sees me if and when she wants to." Hermione didn't cry, she just wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

He softened his voice. "If that's what you feel is best."

"I don't know what's best anymore, all I know is she hates me and worships you. Maybe you'll have some luck with her."

He decided not to press the issue of who Jenna was staying with anymore. "You never answered my question. Who are you dating?"

She blushed. "A muggle man from work, his name is Andrew."

"Well, if he makes you happy."

"He does Draco, thank you. Let's go down to the great hall, I'm hungry." She didn't want to have this conversation right now.

When they arrived in the great hall many families were still dining, there was a loud buzz coming though the doors as families caught up with each other but much of it was about today's quidditch match. They saw Jenna sitting among her Gryffindor friends and their families, which included Fred, George and Ron Weasley. Even after all these years Draco felt a bit awkward walking toward the Gryffindor table, but that's where he was headed.

Jenna was talking animatedly with Elias and Fred and George Weasley about something and didn't notice when her parents walked up.

"Um Jenna…" Eli gave a slight nod of her head in Draco and Hermione's direction.

Jenna turned around, "Hi Daddy." She gave Draco a smile and stood to give him a hug.

"Hello sweetheart."

She turned to Hermione and gave her a curt, "Mother."

"Hello Jenna."

They all sat back down to join the conversation. Draco had fought on the side of good during the second war so he was on good terms with all the table's occupants.

"Draco I didn't think you'd be able to come this weekend with being so busy at the ministry." Ginny said.

"There was no way I was going to let work get in the way of the annual Hogwart's family weekend. Some things can wait, and some things can't."

Fred and George were discussing their new line of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, "Freak Weather Fizzies", a line of tablets you drop into a pitcher of water that create weather phenomenon. The boys at the table all had sheepish looks on their faces.

Hermione was happy and sad at the same time to be back in the great hall with her old friends. "So Ginny do you and Harry know if you're having a boy or girl yet?"

Ginny rubbed her round stomach. "No not yet, we're going to see the medi-witch about it tomorrow. Truthfully I don't care if it is a boy or girl, it is the last one. We are not carrying on the tradition of the children vastly outnumbering the parents." Ginny didn't realize what she was saying until the words left her mouth. The conversation around them fell silent. "Oh gods, 'Mione, Draco I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I swear."

"It's alright, no offence taken." Draco said.

"Really Ginny it's fine." Hermione added.

Both of them were lying, they knew Ginny really meant them no harm and neither were mad at her, they had no reason to be, but their hearts both longed for the child they had lost almost 5 years ago.

The tension at the table was broken when a child came up and tapped Jenna on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"Yes." Jenna said as she turned around. She smiled when a girl of no more than 6, with brown hair and blue eyes looked up at her. "How can I help you?"

"Are you the seeker from the quidditch game today?"

"I'm one of them, yes."

"My brother told me that only boys can be seekers and girls can only play chaser."

"Well your brother is mistaken. Who is your brother anyway?"

"Theodore Ramsey."

Theodore Ramsey, third year Ravenclaw, she'd save that piece of information for later. "And what is your name?"

"Rebecca."

"Well Rebecca, when you start to play quidditch you can play whatever position you're best at, and tell your brother he's a dirty liar."

"Cool, thanks. You're a really good seeker Jenna." With that the little girl scampered back to her table and did indeed tell her brother he was a dirty liar.

"Jenna has a fan club." Jimmy sing-songed from across the table at her.

"Jealous?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm jealous that you're popular with the kinder-care group."

"You would be."

"Speaking of quidditch," Harry said. "What happened out there today?"

"Truthfully Dad, same shit different day." Eli said.

"Elias Potter watch your mouth." Ginny corrected her daughter's language.

Jimmy jumped in to help. "Well she's right mum, it's never ending around here, those dirty Slytherins think they can get away with murder." He looked over at Draco. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy."

"It's alright." Draco said.

"Yes, they may instigate but none of you are innocent either. You retaliate right back, and I refuse to believe that you all don't instigate either. I know those looks of feigned innocence. You have to use your magic responsibly." Hermione said.

"You know what mother. I already got this talk from Dumbledore today along with the threat of expulsion, I don't need to hear it from you too. You don't even live in the magical world anymore so why the hell are you even here, just go home to your boyfriend." With that she got up and left the great hall

When Jenna left the great hall she headed to the one place no one would go in the middle of the day, the astronomy tower.

It wasn't until almost dinner when someone found her curled up, on a window ledge in the astronomy tower wrapped up in her robes, she had nodded off and fallen asleep. Eli tapped her on her shoulder.

"Huh…what?" She asked groggily as she was shocked awake. "Hey Eli, what's up?"

"You're kidding right, Your parents and my family are out looking for you. Not to mention Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. Your parents are going to flip on you, they've been bickering for hours, we had to separate them."

She shrugged indifferently.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's getting cold out here."

She looked away from her friend and stared back at the darkening landscape of the castle grounds. "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Just what I said, no. I don't care anymore. First off, if my parents can't sort their shit out I'm not going to be used as a bargaining chip anymore. As for school, let Dumbledore throw me out, I'm done. I don't care about any of it anymore."

"You don't mean that. You're top in our class, the only female Quidditch captain in the school, and a prefect for Merlin's sake." Eli said dismissively. "You're tired, it's been a long day. Just come inside and…"

"Shut up, just shut up Eli!" She hopped out off the ledge and stood face to face with Eli. "This is my life and it's not getting any better. My brother is dead, my parents hate each other, the whole fucking school is in a constant uproar. And somehow it always comes back to me."

"Hunny no one blames you for any of this."

"Really? Look at my mother's face the next time I use magic in front of her, it disgusts her. She doesn't even look at me anymore. She hates my father, she hates all things magic, she hates me! As for school, that fucking backstabbing asshole Milford and all the rest of the Slytherins would leave the rest of you alone if I wasn't here and everyone else would be just fine. I don't know what I did, things were never like this." With that the young girl's anger and resolve broke and she dissolved into tears.

"Oh Jen." Eli hugged her long time friend as she cried out all her frustration. "You are no more responsible for any of those things than you are for the rising and setting of the sun. Edan was killed, and we still don't know by whom, our fathers are both work fir the Ministry and they still have no leads, your parents got divorced because they couldn't handle it and you're stuck in the middle. As for school, I don't know what crawled up the Slytherin's asses, they used to be normal, they don't hate you they hate all Gryffindors."

Awhile later Eli got Jenna calmed down and they performed a cleansing charm to get the redness and puffiness out of her face then they walked back inside the castle.

The girls walked back into the castle and to the entrance hall. "Why are we here?" Jenna asked.

"This is where we're all supposed to meet up, whoever found you was supposed to bring you back here."

"And we just wait for everyone to stumble back in?"

"No, Dumbledore charmed the room so that when you walked in the castle windows would all glow blue, see." Eli pointed to the windows overhead that the girls hadn't noticed up until then.

"Oh goodie. Let the mayhem begin." Jenna said as she walked over to the grand staircase and sat down on the bottom step.

Within minutes the rest of the group came running into the entrance hallway from different directions.

"Ms. Malfoy thank goodness you're here." Professor McGonagall said as she came rushing in from one of the hallways with professor Snape.

"Uh, Hi." She said weakly.

"Goodness Jen where the he…oh hi professors…" Fred said as him and George came running in from one of the secret passages. "Where have you been." They both grabbed her in a big hug.

"Thanks guys," She said.

The rest of the adults, including Hagrid who they had recruited in the search, came running in the room, all saying different things to Jenna. Sending her head spinning.

Hermione and Draco were the last to come in, Hermione came running in through the front doors with Harry, Draco had taken his old friend Blaise Zabny with him and they came up in from the back.

Hermione ran up to Jenna and gripped her by her upper arms. "Do you know how worried we were?" She all but screamed at the teenage girl, her hands gripped Jenna's arms tighter and tighter with every word. "We didn't know where you were, you could have gotten hurt or worse. There are dangerous creatures in the dark forest that can and will kill you. And there is a person who killed…"

"I KNOW, SOMEONE KILLED EDAN AND WE DON'T KNOW WHO! BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Jenna screamed at her mother.

"I think it is best we leave the three of them to sort this family matter out." Dumbledore said as he ushered the rest of the group out of the great hall.

"I care…"

"No, no you don't. If you cared about me you wouldn't have left dad, you wouldn't have uprooted me and made me move to America, you wouldn't make me pretend to be a muggle, you'd let me live with dad. You were the most talented witch of the 21st century there are books written about you and you ran, I can't believe I used to want to be exactly like you, now I don't want to even know you. Let me go!"

Hermione dropped her hands from Jenna's arms as tears slid down her cheeks.

"You will not speak to your mother in that manner."

"Why not dad? She hates us, you should see the look on her face whenever an owl comes to the house. And when I leave for school, I swear she's half relieved to get rid of the magical impurities in the house and half upset that I'm with you and not under her control anymore."

"Jenna stop it right now, you are hurting your mother."

Tears started to prick at Jenna's eyes, "She doesn't care that she hurts us. She's not the only one who lost someone. I lost my entire family. You both just shuffle me around like a piece of luggage, load Jenna on the plane, take Jenna off the plane. I have more frequent flyer miles than a traveling sales man."

"Oh princess I had no idea." Draco went to give Jenna a hug but she squirmed away.

"Please don't touch me."

He nodded his head in understanding. "As you wish."

Hermione composed herself. "Well you'll be happy to know that you will not be treated as luggage this winter break. You will be staying with your father all break."

"Why go anywhere at all? Why don't I just stay at Hogwart's? I have a few friends staying here, we'll have a great time."

"That's what the staff is afraid of. Dumbledore does not want you here alone over break. You are staying with me and that's final."

"Fine! Good night!" She stomped off toward Gryffindor tower.

Draco looked over at Hermione. "Well I think that went smashingly. We pissed her off even more if that's humanly possible."

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's just not everyday that you find out that not only does your only living child despise you, but she thinks you hate her and her father. Draco she's wrong I don't I care about both of you, I know getting divorced makes it hard to see but I do. I want what is best for both of you."

"I understand. If it makes you feel better she doesn't like me any better right now."

"It does."

They both shared a chuckle.

"It was good to see you Draco."

"You too Hermione."

They shared a brief hug and parted ways.

When Jenna got to her room she pulled the drapes around her bed, cast a silencing spell and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermoine sat alone in first class staring out the window at the vast ocean below her. No one around her, or on that flight for that matter, had any idea she had no reason to fly like a regular muggle. She could just as easily apperate from Hogsmeade to her home, but alas she was still trying to blend. Whenever she had to deal with Jenna's anger or talk to Draco she wondered why he was so civil to her, it couldn't be because he actually still loved her, she wondered if she did the right thing leaving her husband when their world fell apart and she could not trust anyone around her anymore. The logical part of her said that she and Jenna were just as easily found in the muggle world as they were in the magical world, easier in fact, but the hurt and angry part said that the logical part was full of it and that she had taken precautions including having Dumbledore cast powerful protection charms on their home to make it safer. Then there was the problem of Jenna's anger, which ninety-nine percent of the time was directed at Hermoine. Draco and Hermoine had many disagreements after Aden died. Many of which were about what to tell their daughter about the circumstances surrounding her little brother's death. They had used the Malfoy name and clout to hide a lot from the newspapers, but the circumstances surrounding Aden's death were still being investigated by the Ministry of Magic, as for their daughter they told her the same things they told the paper, a witch or wizard had broken into their home and killed him. That story wasn't entirely true. Sadly at the end of their marriage their relationship had deteriorated to the same state it was in when they were eleven, they would shout "ferret" and "mudblood" at each other, their angry voices echoing through their large house. Hermoine had moved into a different wing than Draco when their relationship went south, she couldn't look at him. Thank Merlin Jenna was not around to witness most of it, although she saw enough when she was home for break.

Hermoine just sat and stared and hoped the longer she thought about her daughter, and her ex-husband and her old life eventually the answer would come to her. The way it used to…

________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy had moved back into Malfoy manner after his wife left him. He was in the solarium thinking over his latest visit to Hogwart's and his current predicament with his daughter and ex-wife when his father walked in.

"Something troubles you Draco?" Lucius asked as he walked up next to his son.

"It's Jenna father. She's angry and taking it out on everyone and everything in her path and she has no regard for anyone or anything. I'm sure you heard about the quidditch match."

"I was informed."

"Were you also informed that she is close to being expelled?"

"A Malfoy has never been…"

Draco cut him off "Father this is not about being a Malfoy or the family name. My daughter is in pain. She is slowly spiraling out of control and in very real danger of losing her future. And I cannot fix it. I talked to Severus after Hermoine left. Jenna's been worse this year than even Dumbledore has let on. Severus has personally seen her intoxicated on school nights, she's been caught out after dark with male students. I will personally kill whomever they were. She has been in physical altercations, and fought the muggle way with most of the Slytherin girls in her year and won. Severus found her in possession of some muggle herb called Marijuana, I have to look that up, but she and her friends were smoking it. Apparently she lied to me when she said she wrote to her mother weekly. She hasn't owled her mother in over a year. Hermoine sends her letters every week, she doesn't even open them."

"Have you talked to Hermoine about any of this without Jenna present?"

"We only found out about it ourselves yesterday. I get her for the entire upcoming Christmas holiday."

"Oh, why is that?"

"With everything going on we felt it was best for her to stay with one parent this holiday instead of splitting her time between us especially since she's more likely to listen to me than Hermoine when it comes to talking about school and her behavior. Besides Hermoins can't very well have this conversation with her in front of her_ muggle boyfriend._" Draco said the last part snidely.

Lucius smiled to himself. "Draco as much as it pained us to see Hermoine go, she left our world and rejoined the muggle world. It was her choice no one else's. She has a life of her own there. Although I know you apperate to her home from time to time."

"Well I need to see if the protection charms are still working." Draco quickly lied.

"No need to lie draco." Lucius drawled. "Love is a powerful emotion. It has bested the richest men and most powerful wizards."

"Then why didn't it save my marriage!" Draco left in a huff.

________________________________________________________________________

Jenna had some time to herself before she was to serve detention with Cameron for the night. Tonight they were to help Hagrid, what they would be doing no one knew, hopefully the Centurs were in a good mood tonight. She walked down to the forest herself to think for a bit. She was walking through the forest alone, making sure to keep her distance from the dangerous creatures and taking delight in the nicer ones when she heard a twig snap behind her. Startled she whipped around just in time to see something out of the corner of her eye, then she felt a heavy finger tap her on the shoulder "AHHH!" she yelped and whipped her wand out reflexively as she faced her attacker.

"Oh jeeze Jenna I'm sorry." Hagrid apologized with his hands in the air to show he meant no harm. "I didn' mean ta scare ya."

"Oh gosh Hagrid, I'm sorry, you scared me out of my whits." She said as she clutched her heart with her other hand.

"I know, I just saw you walking down here alone and didn't want you to run into anything dangerous."

"I know Hagrid, it's alright, thank you."

"How 'bout you come in and have a cuppa tea with me and ol' Fang?"

"I'd like that, thank you very much Hagrid." They started walking toward Hagrd's hut when she kicked up a dense black stone from the forest floor.

"What's that cha found there Jenna?"

"I'm not sure." She said as she picked it up to examine it further. It was onyx black and looked to be broken in half with something inscribed on it. She dug through the leaves some more to find the other half. "Found the other half." She said as she fit them together and showed him.

"Well that's a pretty stone."

"Yup." Without a second thought she put it in the inner pocket of her robes.

Hagrid put on a pot of water to boil. "So how have things been at school since well you know…"

"It's been you know, crappy. The two houses still hate each other, there's an underlying current of animosity covered by phony smiles but it's going to boil over again. The only problem is the first person to do anything will be expelled. It was never like this, before."

"Oh yes it was, maybe students didn't get into fights during Quidditch matches but they still fought in school. You just weren't alive yet. When your mum and dad were just wee ones, before the second war the Gryffindors and Slytherins were mortal enemies. Then after the war people learned to put their differences aside. People learned tha' blood wasn't what made a wizard or witch, it was talent, an' heart."

"Really? My mum and dad didn't get along when they were here?"

"Oh not only them, the whole lot, your dad and Ron Weasley got into some great rows, and Mad-eye Moody the great Auror once turned your da into a ferret in the school courtyard, bounced him around like a basketball he did."

"Hahaha. Why did he do that?" The girl asked between bouts of laughter.

"Because your dad was one of the meanest kids in school, well before the war of course, and he and his friends were having a good laugh at Harry Potter's expense. And no one laughs at Harry Potter, not at Hogwarts."

"It sounds like not much has changed at Hogwarts. You have seen the Harry Potter Portrait right?"

"Bite your tongue missy." Hagrid said as he went to fetch the tea kettle. "Before the war things here were very different, the whole wizarding world was different. You-Know-Who and the death eaters were rounding up muggle borns and half bloods, attacking muggles all the time, they attacked Hogwarts. The second war was fought righ' here on these very grounds and well the ministry, never had much faith in that lot. Hogwarts may have a few problems with a few bad apples today but it's nothing like it used to be. Your mum was a brilliant witch, but people used to call her a mudblood, and you know what that is. People used to think they were better than her because they thought themselves "pure" blood, whatever that is."

"People like who?"

"Well let's just say people."

"People like my dad?"

"Well he was mislead, and look they got together. The whole Malfoy family even fought with the Order in the second war."

She looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean Hagrid?"

Hagrid knew he had said too much, he did not want to educate Jenna in her family's sordid past. "Look uh Jenna, there are things...uh that I shouldn't tell ya…"

"Hagrid I'm going to find out anyway so just tell me."

"Like I said, I'm not going to tell you, all I'm going to say is people change and you come from a very old wizarding family that loves you and would do anything for you."

The teen knew she could get the information she wanted out of the half giant but knew it would be wrong to do so.

She was about to speak again when there was a loud banging on the door. "I'm here for my detention!" It was Milford.

"Alrigh' I here ye." Hagrid said as he lumbered to the door to let the boy in.

"I don't know where Malfoy is but I came anyway." The young man said it with an air of arrogance and deserving recognition.

"Well she's been 'ere for almost an hour." Hargid answered.

"Oh." The boy sounded defeated.

"Alrigh' then, let's get on with it." Hagrid said as he put on his moleskin coat and grabbed his walking stick.

"Umm Hagrid, not that we don't trust you but what exactly are we doing in the forest tonight?" Jenna asked warily, she knew what lived in that forest and didn't want to have any confrontations with anything.

"Tonight we're actually going to the hippogriff nests."

"Oh and what is there?" asked Cameron.

"Well funny animals hippogriffs. They have a habit of eating their own eggs, so we 'ave to take the eggs that the females are sitting on and bring them back here and put them in the haystacks under those dummy hippogriffs I made earlier."

The two detainees forgot their shared malice and exchanged worried looks. "Umm Hagrid, aren't hippogriffs extremely territorial, and won't the males attack us if we are seen near the nests? Let alone the females ripping our heads from our shoulders as we reach under them and steal their eggs?" Jenna asked worried that she would be beheaded by an angry hippogriff.

"Nah, they're gentle." Hagrid said. "But you do have yer wands on ya right?" They both answered affirmative. "Good. And you both know how to petrify right?

"Yes." Jenna answered carefully. "We learned that first year."

"Righ' righ' well off we go then." Hargid said cheerfullyas he grabbed a string of pheasants and his pink umbrella and lead them out of his hut.

"You realize he's leading us to certain death don't you?" Cameron hissed in Jenna's ear.

"What's wrong Milford, jealous that you're not the one to off me?" She teased back quietly.

"Oh shut up!" He growled at her.

"If you both keep talking you will get eaten by something so I sugges' you cool it." Hagrid said from a few yards ahead of them.

Suddenly there was a loud blast from nowhere and a flash of purple light then everything in Jenna's world started to spin wildly, then get smaller and smaller. She could hear voices in the distance then everything went black as her body fell to the ground.

Hagrid quickly looked around to see if anyone was around "Hey, anyone out there!" but no one answered. "Milford were you two dueling!" Hagrid accused.

"No I swear!" The boy answered, shaken.

"We need to get her back to the castle and to Madame Pomfrey."

"If she's not dead."

"DON' TALK LIKE THAT!" The half giant roared at the boy.

"Okayokay I can do this." Cameron took out his wand and cast the spell "Locomotor Jenna." With that the girl's lifeless body floated in the air and back to the castle with them.

They first took Jenna to Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey help!" Hagrid said as they burst into her chambers with Jenna's floating body.

"Hagrid what happened? What attacked her?" She asked hurridly as she bustled around, putting the girl into a bed and taking her robes off, not noticing the scorch mark on her blouse near her heart.

"We don' know Madame, thas the thing. There was a loud noise and a flash of purple and she fell."

"Purple you say Hagrid." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room in his usual calm, regal manner.

"Yes, Dumbledore sir. Purple."

"Highly unusual." The old headmaster said, stroking his long beard, and looking at the now unconscious girl laying in the bead.

"I swear sir we were not dueling or anything of the sort, we know better. I did not hex her." Cameron pleaded with the headmaster.

"No mister Milford I believe you, please come here." He summoned the boy next to him. And cast a spell over the girl's body. "Do you see that light mister Milford?"

"Yes sir."

"It tells me that whatever happened to Ms. Malfoy in the forest tonight was the work of dark magic. We haven't had dark magic performed on these grounds in sometime."

"Can it tell you what exact spell was performed?"

"No, it will take a series of spells and a little light reading to do that. When you perform a spell on a person many things happen, and that's if everything went according to plan. If one thing went awry it can take much more time and work to know the exact spell."

"Sir what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That mark, on her blouse, it looks burnt."

"Very interesting Mr. Milford." Dumbledore said. "You are dismissed tonight, and from detention for the next few days. But I would like you to come see me after classes are out tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes sir. Good night sir. Good night Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey." Cameron ran out of the hospital wing and to the Slytherin dormitories.

Just after he left Professors Snape and McGonagall came running up the stairs into the hospital. "Albus what happened?" Profesor McGonagall asked exasperated.

"Minerva, Severus. I have already told young Mr. Milford what has happened, so I will tell you and Poppy and Hagrid at the same time. What has happened here tonight is the work of a dark witch or wizard. The spell that was cast upon Jenna was not a one of the 3 worst, but it is almost there. I cannot determine the exact curse or the origin yet but she is in grave danger."

"But Albus she is still alive." Severus said, looking down at the girl who was like a daughter to him, trying to be strong but secretly shaking inside.

"If this is the spell I fear it is the longer she is unconscious the harder it will be for us to bring her back. Until she does in fact pass on. And Cameron pointed out a discoloration on her shirt that could mean there was something in her robes that inter feared with the curse." Both professors got knowing looks on their faces. "Minerva, Severus I need you to go to Hogsmeade tonight and retrieve Draco and Hermione, and Lucius and Narcissa if you must."

"What about Hermoine's parents? I realize they are muggles and have never been here but they have supported her through all her studies and struggles in the wizarding world, and they love Jenna…" Dumbledore cut Minerva off.

"I know Minerva, and if it gets to that point the Grangers will be welcomed to Hogwarts with open arms, but we need wizards, wizards who are Jenna's blood but also…. Especially those who have dealt with the dark arts."

"Albus are you saying you can't bring her back from this yourself?" Severus asked carefully."

"Severus I am saying that the whole of this school cannot save Ms. Malfoy without Hermione Granger at my side. Now no more questions, you both need to apperate tonight. Minerva remember you are apperating to the states."

----Vermont---

Professor McGonagall apperated outside of Hermione's home in Vermont, she knew little of Muggle finances, but from the size of the house she could tell Hermione had done well for herself in the Muggle world. Noting that there were no lights on in the house and no cars in the drive way, presumably Hermione's car was in the garage, she knew she would look conspicuous in her traveling cloak and hat and hurriedly rang the doorbell. The upstairs lights came on, followed quickly be the downstairs lights. Then tentatively the front door opened.

"Professor McGonagall is that you?" Hermione asked as she opened the door, still half asleep, in her oversized robe, her hair fluffy from sleep, making her look much the same way she did in her first year.

"Yes Ms. Granger I'm afraid it is. I'm very sorry for the late disturbance, may I come in."

"Yes by all means." Hermione welcomed her into her house and showed her to the living room. "Professor I realize it's only 10pm, but I have work in the morning. If Jenna's done something can we please discuss this…"

"Hermione she hasn't done anything. I don't know how to tell you this but something has happened to Jenna and I need you to come back to Hogwarts with me tonight."

Hermione looked as if someone had punched her in the stomach. "Professor what?"

"There's no time to explain. But I need you to bring all of your wizarding supplies with you, this message came straight from Dumbledore he asked for you personally."

Hermone looked skeptical but respected her request. "Alright then. Please excuse me for a few minutes." Hermione ran upstairs quickly and dug her old trunk out of her closet. First she took out her old cloak, then her wand and put them on the bed. After gathering a few essentials from the bathroom and tossing them in the trunk, she shrunk the trunk to palm size, slipped it and her wand in a purse, slung it over her shoulder and threw her cloak on. She gathered crookshanks in her arms and went back to where professor McGonagall was waiting for her. "Alright professor I'm ready to go."

"Where are your things Ms. Granger?" She asked as she rose to meet her and follow her out the door. Hermione showed her the contents of her purse. "You always were the cleverest in my house."

With that they locked the house and apparated out of Vermont.

----Malfoy Manor----

Severus arrived outside of the gates of Malfoy manner and let himself inside. When he walked into the house he heard a fire in the downstairs library and knew someone was up, at least he wouldn't have to run through the house waking it's occupants up, or relying on house elves. When he walked into the library Lucius who was reading a book looked up at him. "Severus old friend, what troubles you so?"

"Lucius I don't know how to tell you this but someone has cast a dark spell on Jenna, her life is in grave danger. You, Draco and Narcissa are needed at the school right away."

"Why does Dumbledore need all of us?"

"There is no delicate way to say this either. He needs Jenna's family but also wizards with extensive experience in the dark arts and you all, even Hermione, fit that description."

"Her mother is coming too?"

"Yes she is."

"Very well. Let us rouse Cissa and Draco. We must leave immeadietly." The aging wizard rose from his chair to awaken his family.

----Back at Hogwarts----

There was a small crowd gathered around Jenna's bed. Draco stood silently holding his daughter's hand, praying to whomever would listen that she live.

Hermoine was sitting in a chair pouring through her books looking for anything that may cause a person to enter a catatonic state. Unfortunately everything she was able to find so far talked about sleeping spells and potions nothing about catatonia.

Draco looked over at her "Do you actually think you're going to find the answers in one of your books? You can't study this away." He snapped at her.

"I'm trying to help Draco! I don't know what else to do." She snapped back.

"You may have to feel for once!" He snarled at her.

"You know what, you can go to hell!" She yelled at him.

The two had been snapping at each other on and off since they arrived at Hogwart's

"Both of you please stop this childish bickering! You may very well lose your daughter if you can't put your anger aside and work together!" Narcissa snapped at them. "Hermoine, Draco like it or not, even though you two are divorced by law, the five of us are still a family by blood because of Jenna and we need to act accordingly. The blood that flows through both of your veins flows through hers, and she is the reason we are all here, remember that the next time one of you feels the need to make a rude comment."

"Sorry Mother." Draco said softly.

"Sorry Narcissa." Hermoine said quietly.

"Oh it's not me you two need to apologize to. Apologize to your daughter!" With a flourish of her robes Narcissa Malfoy spun on her heel and marched out of the room.

"I will leave you two to tend to Jenna, and see if Dumbledore has found anything useful." Lucius said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I neglected this story for so long, that was never meant to happen.  
-

Dumbledore walked into the room a few moments later just missing the family argument, yet he had heard the entire thing from the hallway as he waited outside. "Hello all." He said in his usual calm manner as his robes flowed around him.

"Dumbledore what is going on here? What happened?" Lucius demanded.

"Lucius I understand your concern, and I am concerned as well. This is the darkest of dark magic we're dealing with here. I dare say I haven't seen anything this dark since," He paused for a moment, "Since Voldemort."

Everyone in he room stood in stunned silence.

"Madame Pomfrey found this in the pocket of Jenna's robes." Dumbledore held up a black Onyx stone that reflected beautifully in the light of the room, "If you look closely at this stone it has a crack down the middle. Hagrid said that Jenna found the stone in 2 halves and now it is fuzed back together. I think she was meant to find this stone, here, tonight."

"Dumbledore, what could that stone have to do with what is going on here?" Lucius asked, even he was skeptical of the elder wizard in this case.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly, "Even as a student you were quick to dismiss that which you did not understand, pity too seeing as you are quite brilliant Lucius. Anyway, this stone is made of black Onyx it carries healing properties and protection properties but it can also be used to capture things. Most people use them to hold memories or send love or energy to a loved one far away. I believe this one however was cursed and it may have been used to capture something else."

"What do you believe that is?" Draco asked still holding his daughter's lifeless hand.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy that this stone now contains Jenna's soul, and if that is true we do not have much time to save her."

"Dumbledore are you sure? If this is what you say it is it is grave." Lucius said alarmed.

"I am afraid so Lucius, I believe we are dealing with Animus Furs."

Hermione had been quiet up until now, "Soul Thief." She whispered.

"Precisely Ms. Granger. The Soul Thief curse. And I believe this stone is the receptacle the caster chose to cast Jenna's soul into. Unfortunately I believe the presence of Mr. Milford and Haggrid startled him or her."

"So it's like a horacrux right? Can't we just destroy it and release Jenna's soul?" Hermione was relying on her experiences from the war to guide her through unfamiliar territory.

"Not exactly Ms. Granger. When a horacrux is created the creator purposely splits off part of their soul as protection in case their body is killed so they can have a way to live on, the way Voldemort did. In this case when someone steals a person's soul the victim's body lives on for a few days while they are in a state of limbo, muggles call it purgatory, at this point the owner of the soul has a choice to return to their body or not, unfortunately they do not usually know they are out of their body and that their body is slowly dying. Also the caster usually has the soul and the body so they can do what they wish with it, in this case we have Jenna's body and Jenna's soul."

"So how do you propose we rejoin her body and soul?" Draco asked.

"We convince her of course." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
